V1.0.0.115
|Related = Release Notes v1.0.0.115 |Prev = V1.0.0.114 |Next = V1.0.0.116 }} New skins The following skins were released along with this patch. * * * * The following skins were released along with this patch, but were not available for purchase until Monday, April 18. * * League of Legends V1.0.0.115 Champions * : Brand launches a ball of fire forward that deals magic damage. If the target is ablaze, the target will be stunned for 2 seconds. * : After a short delay, Brand creates a pillar of flame at a target area, dealing magic damage to enemy units with the area. Units that are ablaze take an additional 25% damage. * : Brand conjures a powerful blast at his target, dealing magic damage to them. If the target is ablaze, the conflagration spreads to nearby enemies. * (Ultimate): Brand unleashes a devastating torrent of fire, dealing damage each time it bounces. If a target is ablaze, Pyroclasm's missile speed increases. * (Innate): Brand's spells light his targets ablaze, dealing 2% of their maximum Health in magic damage per second for 4 seconds. ; * ** Cast animation sped up. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Range increased to 850 from 700 (effect now roughly matches the particle). ** Cast animation sped up. ** Cooldown reduction with rank is now reflected in the levelup tooltip. ** It will target enemies that move in/out of the area during the cast time more accurately. ; * Stats ** Base health reduced to 433 from 468. ** Health per level reduced to 89 from 92. * ** Cooldown increased to 75 seconds from 60. * ** Fixed a bug where it was granting 2 charges of / upon cast. ; * ** Base damage increased to 80/135/190/245/300 from 60/115/170/225/280. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.8 from 0.75. ** Cooldown reduced to 7 seconds from 8. * ** Base damage reduced to 60/105/150/195/240 from 65/110/155/200/245. ** Movement speed bonus increased to 20/28/36/44/52% from 20/25/30/35/40%. ** Now applies the movement speed buff to Galio more quickly. * : now shows an area of effect indicator when your cursor hovers over an ally. * Fixed a bug where the visual for occasionally wouldn't align with the direction of cast. * Fixed a bug where the visual for occasionally wouldn't align with the direction cast. * : healing reduction duration on reduced to 5 seconds from 10. * Fixed a bug where the ball from counted as individual unit and could break things like , block skillshots, etc. * : ** Base damage reduced to 50/80/110/140/170 from 60/90/120/150/180. ** Made missile match the effect better. * : base damage reduced to 50/80/110/140/170 from 60/90/120/150/180. * : range increased to 750 from 700. * : lifesteal and spell vamp bonus reduced to 5/10/15/20/25% from 10/15/20/25/30%. ; * Stats ** Health per level increased to 90 from 82. ** Armor per level increased to 4.0 from 3.5. ** Movement speed increased to 310 from 305. ; * ** Healing reduction debuff duration reduced to 3 seconds from 8. ; * ** Attack damage bonus reduced to 15/25/35/45/55 from 20/30/40/50/60. * ** Cast range reduced to 475 from 500. ** Leash range reduced to 550 from 600. ** Fixed a bug where breaking the leash near the end of the duration would still trigger the fear. ** Fixed a bug where adding a spell shield like while the leash was active would block the fear effect. * ** Dash range reduced to 2000/2750/3500 from 2500/3250/4000. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it was reducing true damage. * : ** Heal reduced to 5% from 7.5%. ** Furious heal reduced to 10% from 15%. * / : ** Base damage reduced to 30/60/90/120/150 from 45/75/105/135/165. ** Attack damage scaling increased to 90% from 60%. ** Cooldown changed to 18/17/16/15/14 from 20/18/16/14/12. * : base damage per second reduced to 40/70/100 from 50/75/100. ; * ** Shield strength reduced to 200/475/750 from 300/525/750. ; * ** No longer grants bonus attack speed or attack damage. ** Now grants bonus magic resist and +10/20/30% crowd control reduction. ** Fixed a bug where the particle lasted longer than the buff. * : stun duration reduced to 1.5 seconds from 2. * : mana cost reduced to 65 from 75. * : mana cost reduced to 65 from 75. * : mana cost reduced to 65 from 75. * Fixed a bug where : Diminuendo was reducing true damage. ; * ** Now grants assist credit on ally cast. ; * ** Cooldown increased to 22 seconds from 13. * ** Base damage reduced to 200/400/600 from 250/475/700. ** Mushroom charge reload time increased to 35/31/27 seconds from 30/26/22. ** Fixed a bug that calculated the AP ratio lower than intended. ; * ** Damage now applies over 5 seconds instead of 4-8. ** Total damage increased to 110/140/170/200/230 from 100/125/150/175/200. ** Healing reduction duration is now a static 5 seconds from 3-8. ; * General ** skin run animation has been fixed to look more natural. * ** Fixed a bug where would sometimes fail to damage targets that were moving away from Twisted Fate. ** Fixed a bug where the spell's locked particles wouldn't show to enemies after leaving brush. ** Fixed a bug where and damage did not match the tooltip. ** now deals entirely magic damage, rather than normal physical damage plus bonus magic damage ** now restores mana equal to 50% of the damage dealt. ** Updated the 'Lock Card' tooltip with more detailed damage information. * ** Fixed a bug where it would show allies that it was ready to cast even if it wasn't. ** Fixed a bug where the duration was not being properly reflected in the tooltip (6/8/10 seconds). ** Now shows a buff so twisted Fate knows how long he has to teleport. * ** Fixed a bug where the channel could be dispelled by or , teleporting him immediately. * : duration reduced to 5 seconds from 7. * : armor and magic resistance bonus duration reduced to 6 seconds from 8. * : cooldown changed to 16/15/14/13/12 from 18/16/14/12/10. Items ; * Cost reduced to from . * Attack damage reduced to 45 from 50. ; * Cost reduced to 830 from 880. ; * + = ** + + = * Health increased to 250 from 200. * Armor reduced to 0 from 27. ; * Spell vamp increased to 20% from 15%. ; * Spell vamp increased to 25% from 20%. ; * Total cost reduced to 3830 gold from 4080 gold. ** Combine cost unchanged. * Attack damage increased to 80 from 75. * Critical strike chance increased to 25% from 20%. ; * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost unchanged. * Armor reduced to 55 from 80. * Health increased to 350 from 300. ; * Spell vamp increased to 25% from 20%. ; * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost increased to from . * Life steal increased to 18% from 14%. * Bonus damage type changed to magic damage from physical. General * Fixed a bug where several monster camps wouldn't remove the skull if you scouted them and they were empty. * Fixed a bug where , , and would inconsistently reveal their champion from brush. Undocumented changes Champions * Champion IP cost reduced to 1350 from 3150. * Champion IP cost reduced to 1350 from 3150. * Champion IP cost reduced to 450 from 1350. * Classic skin splash art has been updated. * Updated walking animations. Patch Preview video de:Patch v.1.0.0.115 zh:V1.0.0.115 Category:Patch notes